


Jacob's Grimm World

by DiamondbackMako16



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Grimm (TV)
Genre: Aurors, F/M, Grimm - Freeform, Grimm themes, Lot's of OC's - Freeform, MACUSA, OC's - Freeform, Post Movie, Secrets, almost pleasant grindelwald, clueless wizarding world, grandma kowalski, jacob centric, jacob was allowed to keep his memories, multiple wesen, no actual Grimm characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondbackMako16/pseuds/DiamondbackMako16
Summary: Jacob was impressed when he discovered the hidden world of witches and wizards, but this wasn't the first time he's been involved with a strange and secretive community. Truth be told, he had a secret of his own. Since his teen years, Jacob has been seeing strange creatures that only he (and a handful of unknown others) could see. Creatures that hide behind human faces.Apparently, the magical community doesn't know about them since Jacob has never heard Newt mention anything about Wesen, and as far as he knows, MACUSA is either really good at playing dumb, or they really are as oblivious as everyone else.If it truley is the later, then Jacob is just fine keeping his secret life a secret. No need to bring his friends into the dangerous world of Grimm's and Wesen.Unfortunately, luck has never really been on Jacob's side, and it only takes one incident for everything to come into the open.*It's been a while since i've updated, I know, but I promise i'm working on the next chapter. It's gonna be a relatively long one. I've spent most of my time taking notes and planning out where I want to take this story.*





	1. A Young Grimm

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stirring around my head for a while. 
> 
> I just love the idea that Jacob has a secret of his own and has his own little world and adventures that he goes on without his magical friends. Grimm was literally the first thing that came to mind, so I went with that. Now originally, I was going to make Jacob a Wesen that reluctantly befriended a Grimm and was dragged along no these secret adventures, but then I thought, "hey, he's already played the roles of sidekick in Fantastic Beasts, why not change it up?". So I scrapped that idea and went with the next one where he is actually a Grimm that slowly builds up a team of Wesen allies and fights bad Wesen, all the while keeping all this a secret from Queenie and his friends...for safety reasons. 
> 
> That's as much as I can say without giving out too many spoilers. Hopefully I'll be able to do the film and tv series justice and not screw up the characters too much. 
> 
> I'll admit that I've only gotten into Grimm about a year and a half ago, so my knowledge is limited and probably not as great as someone who has followed the series from the start. None the less, I will try my best to keep the whole 'Grimm' and 'Wesen' biology/psychology in check, but please let me know if something is incorrect. I don't mind commenters suggesting corrections so long as they are polite and not rude. In other words, please no flaming. Thanks!

He had been young when it started. 'Much too young' as his grandmother had put it.

It was only a few days past his sixteenth birthday that Jacob Kowalski caught sight of his very first Wesen. Luckily, it was a Bauerschwein, one of the more harmless breeds. None the less thought, the encounter had frightened both Wesen and newly developed Grimm, with the pig-like creature stumbling back till he was pressed up against the near by building wall. Jacob however, was left rooted to the spot in both shock and fear, eyes wide, mouth agape, and his mind scrambling to come to terms in what he was seeing.

It was during this standoff that the elder Mrs. Kowalski had grabbed her grandson by the shoulders, while casting a glance at the cowering creature.

The Bauerschwin took one look at her eyes and shot off like a bullet down the street, stumbling and whimpering the whole way.

Jacob looked up at his grandmother, confusion written all overs his face, "What-"

Not here." She interrupted and gently pushed him along, "I will explain when we get home." She whispered, guiding her grandson along, all the while glancing around nervously.

Upon reaching the tiny apartment, Mrs Kowalski ushered Jacob inside before giving a final glance around the hallway and slipping inside as well, making sure all locks were in place.

"Grandma?" Jacob ventured.

"Jacob," the old woman started, "what exactly did you see?"

Thrown off by the seemingly random question, Jacob stuttered, "I-I...well...um...I saw...a pig...man." Jacob flinched. That sounded like something someone in a nut house would say. "But...he didn't always look like that. He looked like a normal man, and then he...changed...his face changed and all of a sudden he had a pig snout and pointy ears, and when he saw me looking...he got scared or something." He looked up at his grandma, who was staring at him intently. "That's what I saw." He paused, "Grandma, am I crazy?"

Mrs. Kowalski shook her head, "No you're not crazy. But it would have been better if you were." She walked to her bed in the corner and bent down, pulling out an old looking box. Jacob watched his grandmother in wonder. He raised a brow when she removed the lid and pulled out an old book, a large and fancy 'G' was etched on the cover.

"What's that?" The teen questioned, approaching as the woman sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

"This," Mrs. Kowalski placed a hand on the book, "will help explain things that you might see throughout your life. It will also help guide you and serve as a precaution on how to deal with anything you might come across.

Jacob's eyes widened. Okay, now he was curious.

"What kind of things?"

Mrs. Kowalski paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Before I continue further...there is something I have to tell you. It will help explain why you see the creatures you will be seeing from now on." The elder Grimm took a deep breath, "Jacob...you come from a long line of...special...people called Grimm's."

"Like the Brothers Grimm stories?" Jacob questioned.

"Yes, but our kind has been around much longer." Mrs. Kowalski replied, "Their stories, as well as many stories in folklore and myths are based on actual creatures. One example being the one you saw today."

"...I don't get it..." Jacob admitted. Was his grandmother actually saying that myths and fairy tales were true?

"Grimm's have a sort of talent...a power, that allows us to see the true form of creatures that are called Wesen. There are many different breeds of Wesen, some dangerous and some a bit...not as dangerous. The one you met on the street was a Bauerschwein."

Jacob raised a brow, "Bauerschwein? The pig guy?"

His grandmother chuckled, "Yes, the 'pig guy', but I wouldn't recommend calling them by animal names...at least not to their face. Some already see themselves better than humans, it wouldn't be wise to categorize them as animals, despite how much they may look, or act, like them."

Jacob nodded, "Okay...so...do lot's of people see these Wesen things, or just our family?"

"There are others outside our family line that can, but finding another is difficult. Some families can go generations without a Grimm emerging. I'm not saying we're the only Grimm's in New York, but in a city this big, it'll be hard to find another like you." Mrs. Kowalski sighed.

"Were my parents Grimm's too?" Jacob asked, thinking over all this information.

"No. Your father carried the bloodline, but he never gave any indication that he was a Grimm. As for your mother, I believe she and her family were regular humans." Mrs. Kowalski replied, glancing at a nearby photo of Jacob's parents.

The teenager was silent for a moment, "What about-"

"Your grandfather was human as well. I suppose that's why your father never became a Grimm. He took more after your grandpa, yet he still carried the bloodline and passed it on to you. I was hoping with a human mother, this 'gift' would skip over you, but as fate would have it, that was not the case." The woman looked upset, and Jacob couldn't help but wonder why.

Was all this really a bad thing? Sure it was scary knowing that from now on, he would be seeing these strange beings, but was it really as bad as his grandmother was making it seem?

"Why were you hoping it skipped over me?" He dared to question.

Mrs. Kowalski took a breath, "It's a dangerous world for us. Back in the older days, Grimm's used to hunt Wesen, at least the ones that would purposely hurt humans, though there were Grimm's that would relentlessly hunt down and kill any Wesen they could find, whether they were harmless or not. As you may guess, this has led to the Wesen fearing and even hating us. It's gotten to the point that some Wesen may even attack if they find out the person they are confronting is a Grimm.

She leaned closer to Jacob, "This is why you must be careful Jacob. You are still young, and you don't know how to defend yourself against these types of attacks. Today you were lucky, but next time you may not be." She straightened up before adding, "And that is why starting tomorrow, you will begin your training with a friend of mine. He will teach you how to fight and how to use your weapons should the need arise."

Jacob's brows shot up, "Weapons? What weapons?" He watched as his grandmother pulled out a key from the box that the book had been in, and stood up when she motioned him to follow her.

They walked to the other side of the room where a large, locked wardrobe stood. Mrs. Kowalski inserted the key and unlocked the doors, pulling them open and smiling at Jacob's gobsmacked expression.

Ever since moving in with his grandparents, following the deaths of his birth parents, Jacob had wondered what was locked inside the old wardrobe. His grandparents never did say exactly what was inside, only that it was extremely valuable and that they would show him when he was older. He always assumed that they kept money, rare valuables or maybe even family relics that had been passed down from generation to generation. Little did he know that the last guess was pretty much correct.

In the wardrobe, hanging from the wooden walls were various weapons. Swords, knives, axes and even a bow with several arrows hung neatly aligned; polished and ready for use. Ready to serve the newest family Grimm.

"These have been passed down our family for generations. All of them used by the Grimm's in our family, and now...they're yours." Mrs. Kowalski plucked off a dagger from the wall and handed it to Jacob, who cradled it in his open palms.

His mind was racing, "But grandma...I don't think I can actually go around and hunt Wesen...I don't want to kill people!"

"You don't have to hunt them. I know I didn't. This is just for safety precautions. Eventually, you'll need these, and they'll be ready." Mrs. Kowalski assured.

"...Does...grandpa know about all this? You said he was a normal human..." Jacob asked while returning the dagger to it's respective spot.

Mrs. Kowalski nodded, "Yes, he's one of the few that knows about our world. At first I knew he was merely patronizing me, and it wasn't until he had his first run in with a Hundjäger that wogged fully that he finally believed me."

"So I guess if I want to stay out of a nut house, I gotta keep my mouth shut about this." Jacob guessed.

"It would best if you did. When a Wesen woges, that's when they change their form, they are usually only seen by other Wesen or Grimm's. It takes a bit more will for them to be seen by normal humans." Mrs. Kowalski said as she closed and locked the cabinet once more.

She and Jacob then walked back to the bed, where Jacob picked up the book and flipped through the pages.

"Learn what you can from that book. Keep it safe. Anything new you learn, record it in that book. Your children or grandchildren will need it in the future." Mrs. Kowalski advised.

"Okay grandma." Jacob said as he continued to scan the pages.

The two were silent for a moment before Jacob spoke up once more, "You said I was going to start training with a friend of yours...?"

"Yes, he's a Jägerbar. He's one of the few Wesen that is on good terms with our family. He'll teach you how to fight." She placed a hand on her son's knee. Jacob bit his lip. This was all great an all, but there was still one pressing matter that had to be addressed,

"Grandma...I haven't told you this but-"

"You're planning on fighting in the war. I know. Your grandfather told me." She said softly. Jacob flinched. He had held back on telling his grandmother in fear that she would get overprotective and wouldn't let him go. Now, he was afraid that she wouldn't let him go now that he was a Grimm.

"I can't stop you from going, but all I ask is that you let Mr. Burns train you as much as he can before you leave to Europe. His teaching may be useful for both Wesen and humans." She gave a shaky smile. Jacob hugged his grandmother, "I'll be okay grandma." He assured as she wrapped her arms around him in return.

\------------------------------------------

The following day, Jacob traveled to the outskirts of New York with his grandparents, and met Mr. Burns, the elderly, yet still surprisingly strong Jägerbar.

He and Jacob got along fairly well and for the next year, Jacob would meet up with the bear-like Wesen four nights a week and would train him. During this time, Jacob would bring his book of Wesen, along with a concealed weapon, and Mr. Burns would teach him about the various Wesen and their strengths and weaknesses and how to fight against them should the need arise.

Sometimes, Mr. Burns grandson would serve as Jacob's sparring partner in hand-to-hand combat, and other times, Mr. Burns would set up several fighting dummies that Jacob would practice using his weapons on.

Eventually though, the time came that Jacob was ready to join the human war, and at the age of seventeen, he left for his next training.

When he was finally ready to leave to Europe, his grandparents as well as Mr. Burns and his grandson, all saw him off, waving good-bye after an emotional farewell.

"Stay on your toes. Many Wesen originate from Europe. You'll be seeing lot's of them." Mr. Burns warned.

"I will sir." Jacob replied.

Mr. Burns had smiled, "Good luck cub." Was the last thing the Jäjerbar said before Jacob departed with the rest of the troops.

Go figure though, Jacob would show up when the war was getting ready to end. Despite this, though, Mr. Burns was right when he said that Jacob would be seeing many Wesen while in Europe. Some were comrades in arms that after the original fright, became close friends of his, while others that fought on the enemy side swiftly met their end.

Despite only fighting for such a short time, Jacob decided to remain in Europe for a while longer, wanting to stay close with his Wesen friends, though making sure to stay in close contact with his grandparents, paying visits every so often.

Sadly, it was six years later that Jacob's grandfather passed away, and he decided that it was time for him to return home, if only to continue taking care of his widowed grandmother.

It had been a great reunion, and Jacob was actually happy to be back in New York.

The happiness only lasted for a year before Jacob's grandmother passed on, joining her husband in the afterlife.

From there, Jacob, now twenty-five, decided to take on his grandmother's dream and set off on his goal to open a bakery.

It wouldn't be until one year and one magical adventure later that Jacob finally managed to open his bakery, and during that time, the Wesen sightings had died down a bit with only a few run in's here and there.

Yes, things seemed to finally be running smoothly for Jacob, but as everyone knows, luck tends to run out sooner rather than later, and danger is always ready for when that happens.


	2. Lone Coyotl and the First Victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here's the first official chapter. This takes place after the events of the Fantastic Beasts movie, probably a few months after Jacob's bakery openes up. 
> 
> Also, thanks for the 'hits', 'bookmarks', 'kudos', and 'comments'. Hopefully y'all enjoy this chapter, and if all goes well, I might start posting this on Fanfic.net as well. :)

"Hey Jake, you sure you don't want me to stay till closing?"

Jacob looked up from here he was counting the day's money. He glanced around the currently empty shop, "Nah, the lousy weather seems to have chased off any more potential customers. I think it' best we call it a day." He replied with a sigh.

The day had started off bright and sunny, which had brought in a fairly good flow of customers, however as the day wore on, the clouds began to gather, and as the sky grew darker, business began to slow with only a customer here and there.

The sudden arrival of the on coming downpour made Jacob wonder if this was a natural occurring storm, or if Frank the Thunderbird was paying Newt a visit.

"Boss?"

Jacob started as Henry interrupted his musings. "Sorry Henry...got lost in thought. But yeah...you can go. It's only about an hour till the shop closes. I can manage on my own till then." He have his young employee a smile.

Henry looked uncertain, "If you say so. Just be careful, it doesn't look too good out there." He motioned outside where a young couple were scurrying down the side walk, no doubt trying to make it home before the rain started.

"Tell me about it. Looks like we're gonna get it pretty good huh?" Jacob scoffed before going back to counting the money.

"Well not only that but..." Henry paused, wringing his hands nervously, "I think you've heard about some of the weird stuff goin' on? You know...the murders?"

Jacob paused but didn't look at his employee.

"They say the attacks are really unusual...the way the bodies are found-"

"It's just some sicko. I'm sure the police will find the perp or perps soon. Just get home as soon as you can and watch your back while getting there. I'll see ya tomorrow." Jacob assured.

Henry didn't look too sure and gave an absent nod, "Yeah I hope so."

Jacob put the money away and approached his assistant, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hey listen, it's New York. It's a big city, an' thing's like this are gonna happen. Thing's like this _have_ happened, but you've lived through them, and you'll live through this...in a city this big, the chances of a killer targeting you are slim to none. You pretty much have nothing to worry about."

This seemed ease the younger man considerably, and he nodded, "When you put it like that, it does make sense."

"Of course it does." Jacob patted Henry's shoulder, "Now, go home, get some rest and I'll see you bright an' early tomorrow." With that, he gently turned the boy towards the front doors and gave him a playful push out the door. "Say 'hi' to Mildred for me." He added.

Henry laughed, "Yeah I'll tell her. See ya later boss!" The boys said as he turned and left the shop.

Jacob watched him for a moment before turning back and entering the store. The smile that had been plastered on his face dropped as he walked back to the counter, his mind beginning to wonder.

Yes, he had heard of the attacks and murders. And yes, he had meant it when he said that this was nothing new in New York, but these murders...these were something completely different from human on human attacks.

These he knew, were Wesen attacks. Some that were made on humans while others were made on Wesen themselves.

The most recent incident included a newly wed man found dead in his apartment, his organs were missing, yet the only other wound found on his body were two round lacerations on his abdomen.

It didn't take Jacob long to put the pieces together and come to the conclusion that the culprit in question was actually a Spinnetod. A spider-like creature, appropriately nicknamed, the 'Black Widows' of the Wesen world.

Jacob shivered at the thought of confronting one of these creatures. Having ones intestines liquified via spider acid did _not_ sound like a pleasant way to go.

'And here I thought the Wesen activity was slowing down.' Jacob thought as he headed off to the back room to take invitory. What with all the witches and wizards and magical creatures that had been introduced in his life, Jacob nearly forgot about the Wesen his his world. How one could forget about scary, monsters that can change their form, is beyond him. Perhaps it was the discovery of the magical world that made him forget his own crazy life.

'Does the magical community even know about Wesen? Newt's never mentioned anything about shapeshifting humans or anything.' Jacob thought before chuckling, 'I wonder how everyone would react to a Hexenbiest or Zauberbiest.'

The Grimm took a moment that thank his lucky stars that Queenie's kind didn't look as frightening as the Wesen's equivalent of a witch.

Jacob's was jerked from his thoughts when the sound of his front door opening caught his attention.

Quickly making his way from the back, he entered the main room to find a young, ratty looking girl wondering the shop.

He paused as he took in the girl's appearance.

If he had to guess, the girl looked to be around eight or nine years old. Her skin was pale, with splotches of dirt, while tangled, long, blonde hair hung past her shoulders. The dress she wore was torn and filthy as well, and overall, she looked, and smelled, like she hadn't had a bath in a while. In fact, if her small frame was anything to go by, she probably hadn't had a proper meal either.

Jacob's heart ached when he realized that this poor young girl was probably homeless.

He approached the girl, intending to ask where her parents were and perhaps even letting her choose a few sweets, free of charge.

She was just a kid, and looked like she could use the easy snack.

"Hey little lady-" He stopped when the girl jumped at his voice.

Normally, he would have laughed the action off and apologized for startling her, had the event of the following seconds not occurred.

Shortly after being startled, the young girl twirled around, her face shifting as she did so.

Jacob's eyes widened as he started down at the young girl...no...the young Wesen. 'A Coyotl.' His mind told him as he took in her light brown fur, elongated muzzle and long pointed ears.

While Jacob was busy labeling the girl, the young Coyotl was doing the same to him and came to the horrifying conclusion.

"You're a Grimm!" She whimpered while backing away from the man. Her face still wogged, her eyes darted around, looking for an escape.

Jacob put up his hands in peace. "Easy..."

"Please don't cut off my head!" The Coyotl pup whimpered, her body now pressed up against a wall.

"I'm not cutting off anyone's head...I just want to talk." Jacob assured, taking a step back to give the frightened Wesen some space. "I promise I won't hurt you."

The Coyotl looked him over suspiciously. After a moment, she seemed to believe that he would cause her no harm, and woged back to her human form with a small roll of her neck.

Jacob gave a genuine smile, "There you go." He reached to his side and took a bread roll from a nearby shelf. "Hungry?" He asked, holding the food out to her.

When she didn't move, he added, "It's free. You don't have to pay for it." That was all the girl needed to hear and she quickly reached out and took the roll from his hand.

"Thank you." She said quietly before taking a bite.

"You're welcome." Jacob said as he watched the girl eat. Giving how fast she devoured the bread, Jacob guessed she must have been starving and hastily grabbed something else for her. "Try this, it's a bit sweeter." The girl took the offered sweet.

"So...what's your name?" Jacob started.

"...Modesty...."

"Modesty? That's a pretty name. Do you have a last name Modesty?" Jacob questioned.

Modesty paused as if in thought, "My last name used to be 'Barebone' but I don't think that's my last name anymore."

Jacob's brow furrowed. "Anymore?"

"My mother's dead."

Oh. Well then...

"I'm sorry to hear that Modesty." Jacob replied. The poor girl.

"Don't be. She wasn't a very nice lady." Came the Coyotl's retort.

Jacob blinked, "She wasn't? Why would you say that?"

"She used to hurt my brother."

The Grimm frowned. So she came from that sort of family. That was very unfortunate.

"Where is your brother? And what about your dad? Did he hurt your brother too?"

"I don't know where my brother is...after his killed my mom and sister, he disappeared...I haven't seen him since." Modesty took another bite from the sweet bread and continued, "She wasn't my real mom. My real mom and dad gave me away when I was younger."

Jacob's felt overwhelmed at this information. So she was adopted by an abusive woman, who was killed by her son leaving this young Coyotl orphaned. Damn...

"So...Modesty...if your mother is dead...where do you live?" Jacob asked in concern.

The girl shrugged, "I stay with some other orphans."

"And where do they live?"

"They find places to sleep. Sometimes we stay with Claire."

One of Jacob's brows raised, "Who's Claire?"

"She's a friend. She takes care of us and let's us sleep in her apartment." Modesty paused before continuing, "She's not in the city right now, so we don't have anywhere to sleep, but she'll be back in a couple of days."

"And she just left you guys with no food or anywhere to sleep?" This thought angered Jacob. This woman had the decency to help homeless children when she was around, but then went out town and left them with nothing? How did she know if they'd be alive when she got back?

Modesty shook her head, "No, she finds us somewhere safe to stay while she's gone, and she tries to leave us with enough food, but sometimes she's gone for longer than she expected and we have to save as much as the food as we can. She's very nice, and she cares about us." Modesty was quick to come to her unofficial caretakers aide.

Jacob still had so many questiones. Who was Claire? What was Claire? Was she a Wesen? A Coyotl, or some other breed completely? Or was she a normal human? Where was she? What happened to Modesty's biological family? What exactly was going on with her adopted family?

Jacob opened his mouth to ask his first question when a loud crack of thunder sounded from outside.

"I should go." Modesty announced, making to leave.

Jacob perked, "Wait!"

The Coyotl paused, uncertain.

"Why..." Gosh he hoped this didn't come out as creepy, "....why don't you come home with me?" The girl stared at him incredulously, "I mean, you can wash up in my apartment, I'll make you a nice, warm meal, and tonight, you can sleep in my bed while I get the couch." Upon seeing the girl's still unsure look, he added, "I promise I won't do anything to hurt you, it's just that I have more questions to ask. Plus you'll have somewhere safe to sleep tonight." He smiled at her again.

Modesty thought this over. It would be nice to have somewhere warm and dry to sleep...and a warm meal sounded great yet...the thought of going home with an older man that happened to be a Grimm still unnerved her. What if he tried to kill her in her sleep?

But then again...free meal and bed...plus this Grimm seemed friendly enough. By the stories she had heard, Grimm's were quick to kill Wesen. If he wanted to kill her, he probably would have done it by now. It wouldn't make sense for him to take her to his home to kill her in private when he could do so right here, right now in an empty store.

'Unless he's luring you away so he doesn't get any blood on his food.' A tiny voice told her. Modesty narrowed her eyes at the Grimm debating whether or not to go with him. The man had crouched down to her level, leaving himself vulnerable if she chose to pounce on him...not that she would. He was a Grimm for Pete's sake. He could probably snap her neck no problem, yet here he was crouching down, putting his trust in her.

Modesty weighed her options for a moment longer before nodding. If he trusted her to not jump at him and bite him right in the nose, then perhaps she could trust him just for this one night. If if came down to him trying to kill her, she would not make it easy. She would go down fighting, leaving him a scar or two if she could.

"Okay. But just one night." She held up one finger, a serious look on her face.

Jacob nodded, "Just so I can figure out what's going. Plus I would hate to send you off to sleep who-knows-where while a storm is brewing." With that he stood up and checked the time. It was about ten till closing, and the streets were completely deserted, and it looked like the wind was picking up. He doubt anyone would miss him if he closed up early.

"Alright, let me just lock up and we'll be on our way." He gave Modesty another smile before going to the back room to grab his coat and umbrella.

"I think a nice, warm soup would be perfect for this kind of weather, don't you think?" Jacob asked as he entered the bakery's lobby once more.

Modesty gave a slow nodd. "Soup sounds good." She agreed. She didn't want to tell him that back with her adopted family, soup was practically a daily meal, but why complain when offered a free meal? Besides, if his baking was anything to go by, she would bet that the rest of his cooking was just as good. In fact, she was sure his soup would be ten times better than anything Ms. Barebone would pass off as a 'meal'.

Feeling a bit calmer, Modesty followed Jacob out the bakery, and after watching him lock up his shop, she tentatively took his offered hand, and the two quickly jogged down the sidewalk, towards his new apartment, quickening their pace as the first few rain dropped began to fall.

\--------------  
Meanwhile, Henry was still making his way back to the apartment he shared with his fiancé. Normally the walk to or from work would only take about twenty-five to thirty minutes, but today, he had to make a quick stop at one of the markets to pick up some groceries for Mildred. She was going to have some friends over the following day to help make plans for the upcoming wedding, and wanted to make some snacks for them while they worked.

He frowned as he felt a few large raindrops land on him, and he glanced up, blinking at the dark, and cloudy sky.

"Just my luck." He grumbled and made to pick up his pace.

The market was out of the way from his usual route home, and he was still about twelve blocks away from his apartment. There was no way he was going to get home without getting a little wet.

That was the least of his worries though. The oncoming rain had emptied the streets, and the area he was in looked deserted, no doubt everyone was already inside, the rain having called it a day for everyone. The lack of people, however unnerved Henry, and he couldn't help but think of all the recent attacks that were occurring in New York.

He especially feared for him and his fiancé. They had just moved in from Oregon, hoping to escape their own perusing danger, only to find that New York may not have been the safest place to go after all.

"Just eight more blocks." Henry told himself as he continued on. Jacob's words echoing in his mind. The chance of him being targeted was slim to none. 'He's right.' Henry said under his breath, 'It's a big city. He can't find us here.'

The young man said this over and over in his head. He would have believed these words had something not caught his attention.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

He sniffed the air. Even with the on coming rain, he could still pick up a distinct scent. He sniffed again.

"No..." he breathed, his heart racing. It couldn't be...there was no way...

His eyes widened as a figure emerged from a hidden alley halfway down the block.

"Hey there kid." The man greeted, a light taunt hidden in his tone.

Henry's breathing quickened as his eyes landed on the large axe in the man's hand. How had he managed to get around the city with that thing? How long had he been waiting in that alley?

Henry backed up, "Please..." He begged.

The man gave a cruel smile, "I'll give you a ten second head start. One...two..." Just then, the man rolled his head, and dark brown and black fur erupted from his face, and large pointy ears poking up near the top of his head. "...three..." The dark fox-like Wesen counted while baring his sharp teeth.

The action caused Henry to jump, his own face shifting to reveal a white rabbit-like face, "Oh crap!" He whimpered, dropping the bag of groceries and turning on his heal, dashing back in the direction he had been coming from.

The Vulpesmyrca smirked at his fleeing prey, "Ten. Run fast little cotton-tail." He taunted before sprinting after the Willahara.

Henry didn't hear the fox, he was too busy whimpering while he ran. "Oh God...Zeus...Odin...somebody...help me!" He turned down an alley. Hopefully if he made it to the other end without getting caught, he could go left and make a dash back in the direction of his apartment.

What he didn't know though, was that the fox had taken a previous alley, and just as Henry exited and was about to turn left, the Vulpesmyrca appeared and swung the axe with a snarl.

Henry dodged the swing with a started yelp, and was forced to turn right, heading even further from his destination.

"Heeeelp!" Henry called out as he continued to run.

To his dismay, no one came running out. The people either didn't hear him, or had learned to ignore any cries for help, opting not to put themselves in danger. The only other option was too keep running, and keep running he did.

He felt like his lungs were about to burst, but the adrenaline pushed him onwards.

At one point, he actually dared to look back, and was surprised to see that the Vulpesmyrca was no longer behind him.

This both relieved and frightened him further. Where did he go?

Henry slowed his pace and tried to quite his heavy breathing, his pointy ears moving in every direction, trying to pick up on the sound of a second pair of running feet.

By now, the rain was coming down harder, so locating the hunter by scent was nearly impossible.

Henry made the risky move of stopping completely, looking this way and that. Had he really lost the fox? But how? Had it cut through another alley trying to get ahead of him in hopes of cutting him off?

Henry's ears dipped down in uncertantity. Dare he turn around and head back to his apartment? What if the fox was waiting somewhere to ambush him? What if-

His thoughts were cut off when the thick handle of an axe was suddenly pressed against his wind pipe, and to his horror, Henry felt himself being pulled backwards into a nearby alley.

"N-No! Please!" Henry chocked out.

He coughed as the suffocating object was removed, but cried out when a fist came flying at him, sending him sprawling onto the alley floor.

A trickle of blood oozed from the rabbit's nose, and Henry moaned as he tried to get up. He cried out once more when the hunter kicked him in the chest, knocking the breath out of him and sending him flat on the floor.

Henry panted as his swimming vision regained focus just in time to see the fox raise his axe high in the air. A flash of lightning illuminating the scene.

Henry, exhausted and in pain could only cower in fear, "No...Please...NO!!"

This did nothing to deter the fox, and Henry could only watch as the axe came down on his left foot. The sound of thunder and the continuous downpour seemed to drown out Henry's pained cries.

It only took a few seconds for the deed to be done, and by the end, the Vulpesmyrca left the alley with his ill gained prize, leaving a heavily bleeding Henry to slip into shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few Notes and shout outs: According to the Fantastic Beasts screenplay, Jacob's employee at the bakery is named Henry, hence where I got the name. Mildred is here as well; she was originally going to be Jacob's ex-fiancé in the movie, but was cut out at the last minute. I brought her back to be Henry's fiancé. 
> 
> For those wondering, yes I did make Modesty a Coyotl. It was one of the first Wesen I imagined her turning into. I guess it's because I picture her looking something like Carly Kampfer when woged. The next chapter will obviously feature her and Jacob and she'll continue to answer some more questions Jacob has. 
> 
> I'm currently working on the next chapter, which will hopefully be posted sometime tonight. I'll also try to make any other action/violent scenes a bit more exciting in the future. :P


	3. Leaning something new

Jacob and Modesty made it back to the apartment just as the sprinkle turned into a downpour. Ever since his bakery had taken off, Jacob had managed to move into a relatively, nicer apartment, in a well...relatively, nicer neighborhood, to which he was grateful for. He could only imagine what the young Wesen standing beside him would think if he had to lead her into his apartment through a window.

'Talk about a fast way to become the laughing stock of the Grimm world.' Jacob thought to himself as he shrugged off his moist jacket and placing it on a rack to dry. The sound of sniffing caught his attention, and he turned to see Modesty with her nose in the air, taking in the few scents of his apartment. He smiled at her child-like curiosity before remembering why he had brought her here.

He quickly made his way towards his bedroom. Once there, he opened a medium sized chest that contained some of his grandmother's old clothes. Obviously, they would be much too big for Modesty, but Jacob figured they would do until he washed her dress tonight. None the less, he searched through the various dresses until he found the smallest one that might not look too ridiculous on the young girl.

He turned to see Modesty standing at the doorway, watching him with interest. He held up the old dress, "I figured you could wear this until I get yours cleaned." He motioned to her scruffy dress. The Grimm stood up, "The bathroom's next door. You can wash up while I get dinner started." He smiled as he handed the young Wesen the clothes.

Modesty looked over at the bathroom and nodded, "Thank you." She said softly.

"No problem." Jacob answered as he watched the Coyotl enter the bathroom and shut the door with a soft click.

"Dinner. Right." He said to himself while making his way to the small stove. He took out a pile of vegetables; potatoes, tomatoes, carrots, celery and cabbage; chopped them up and dumped them in a pot of water. After adding salt, pepper and several other flavorings, he brought the soup to a boil, making sure to stir the pot every so often. As he waited, he thought over his current predictament.

What would Queenie think of all this? How would she react if she ever found out what kind of life he lived? Would she even want to stay? He knew the witch was tougher than she looked, but would she have the patience and the courage to be under constant danger? To be with a man who was the source of constant danger?

Up until now the run-in's with Wesen had been far and few, but now that the attacks were picking up again, he would most definitely become a target once more. He's gained scars from numerous encounters in his younger years...and all of them extremely painful... Jacob couldn't bare the thought of Queenie getting hurt because of his own secrets. And not only that, but what if she did decide to stay, and they were somehow able to find a way around the ridiculous law of magic folk being forbidden to marry no-maj's, would he really be willing to start a family with her? Yes he would love to marry and have as many children possible with her, but was he really willing to take the chance that his children would inherit this 'gift'...this...curse? Jacob buried his face in his hands. "Oh Queenie.." 

"Mr...uh...Grimm...?" Jacob jerked up to see Modesty standing a few feet away, a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?" She questioned.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, just...thinkin'."

Looking to change the subject, he motioned at the bundled clothes in her hands. "You can leave those on the sofa, I'll wash them after dinner." Modesty nodded and moved to do as she was told while Jacob stood up.

"You're pretty nice...for a Grimm." Modesty said suddenly.

Jacob chuckled as he pulled out a couple of bowls from his cupboard. "Oh yeah? You've met other Grimm's?" He asked.

Modesty shook her head, "No. But I've heard stories. Stories where Grimm's hunt down Wesen and cut their heads off...even little Wesen's." As she said this, she eyed Jacob nervously. The Grimm shook his head, "Well, I'm not like them. I only kill those that try to hurt humans or other friendly Wesen." He assured while placing the bowls down on the table before grabbing two spoons, handing one to Modesty.

The girl hummed in thought as she sat down and took a spoonful of soup. Jacob couldn't hold back his laugh as Modesty's face lit up, and she began to eat with earnest.

"It really has been a while, huh?"

The Coyotl nodded, "Claire's been gone longer than usual...she's probably worried sick about us." She said before continuing her meal.

Jacob nodded, his brow furrowing in thought, "Yeah about that...who exactly is Claire?"

Modesty paused, "She's the one that takes care of us."

"Yeah but...is she...human?"

"No. She's a Wesen too."

Jacob blinked, "So the rest of the orphans you live with are Wesen as well?"

"Yes." Modesty nodded, feeling more at ease.

Okay then. "Right, so going back to Claire for a minute...what kind of Wesen is she?"

"She's an Abartige Aasfresser." Modesty replied, pronouncing the name slowly, it was such a long name, and sometimes she mispronounced it.

Jacob's eyes widened. The hyena-like Wesen?! Those were dangerous! He had read about them in his book. Apparently, they ate orphans, bums and prostitutes...the people that no one would miss once they realized they were gone, if they were even noted to be missing. "Is she now?" Jacob questioned, concern and fear lacing his voice.

Picking up on his panic, Modesty quickly nodded, "Yes, but it's not what you think! She's different from the others! She's never hurt us! In fact everything she does is for us! She's probably the friendliest Abartige Aasfresser ever...the only time I think she's ever been in a fight is when she's protecting us, or when someone tries to attack her." Modesty dropped her spoon and clutched her hands together as if praying, "Please don't kill her!"

Jacob was caught off guard at the girl's defense. Apparently this unofficial caretaker was a gentle hyena. Well that was a first. "You said she was out of the city working...what kind of work does she do?"

"She run's errands and makes deliveries. I think she works for whoever hires her, but I don't think she does anything really bad, cause then she'd go to jail." Modesty replied, her hesitation returning.

Jacob sighed. So there was a chance that this 'Claire' lady might work for a mafia...or at the very least, they were some of her clients. He wouldn't hurt Claire, but he would definitely keep a close eye on her once she returned from her current 'job'. "It's usually innocent stuff." Modesty spoke up, "Sometimes her customers want to have something delivered in a hurry, like a letter or something, so they hire Claire to get it to where ever they want the item to go without having to deal with the slow postal services. Or sometimes a person has to leave for a few days and needs someone to watch their pet or take care of their house, so they hire Claire to do it."

Well...that put his mind at ease, at least somewhat.

There was a small silence between the Grimm and Wesen before Jacob decided to change the topic, "I think I'm done talking about Claire for now. Let's talk about your family...your first family...the ones you're related to."

Modesty relaxed a bit, glad that Jacob's focus had shifted from Claire, "I don't really know much about them. I remember playing with my older brothers and sisters, and I remember my mom and dad...and how they left me with Ms. Barebone..."

Jacob frowned in sympathy, "Do you know why they did that?"

"There were too many of us. At least that's what I was told." Modesty said sadly.

"Do you know what happened to your birth parents? Maybe we can find them." Jacob soothed. Modesty shook her head, "I haven't heard from my family since I was adopted. All I know is that they left New York after I was given away."

"You don't remember your old last name?"

"I was five when I was adopted. Ms. Barebone made me take her last name...I guess I forgot what my real name was. She made us forget." Modesty sniffed, "I don't even remember my parent's names."

Jacob felt a rush of anger, not at Modesty, but at her foster mother. How could someone force their adopted child to forget their name? To force them to forget their parents names? "Is that why your brother killed your...Ms. Barebone...?" Why did that name sound familiar?

Modesty shook her head, "No...he killed her because she was going to hurt me."

An abusive mother. Jacob shook his head, "Was your brother a Wesen too?"

"No, he was...something else..." Modesty had put the spoon down again, her eyes not meeting his.

"Something else? Like what?" Jacob prodded gently. Modesty ducked her head, "You'll think I'm crazy."

"No I won't."

The girl whimpered, her eyes fixed on the floor. Jacob reached over and placed a hand over hers. "Modesty," She looked up at his soothing tone, "You and I are already part of something crazy, in fact, I've seen lot's of crazy things in my life. This can't be any worse, and I promise I won't think otherwise."

Modesty eyed Jacob for a few moments before taking a shaky breath, "He was...I don't know how to explain it...h-he...he turned into this smokey, black, shadowy...thing."

Jacob blinked and sat up straight, a disbelieved look on his face. Obviously, Modesty didn't take this as reassuring sign, "I told you you wouldn't believe me!" Modesty accused sharply, and in her distress, she wogged, and Jacob jerked back, his hands going up in defense. "Easy now..." He said, trying to calm the Coyotl while mentally bracing for an attack.

Luckily, the attack never came, and the young Wesen seemed content on just sitting and whimpering in her seat, her ears drooped down, and her nose twitching with each sniffle. Seeing that the situation wasn't as dangerous as he previously thought, Jacob spoke up once more, "I'm not callin' you a nut...I'm just surprised."

Now he knew why the last name sounded familiar, Barebone was the name of that Credence boy...Modesty was Credence's little sister! She even described his obscurus form...she had been living with an obscurus and didn't even know it! "You're brother's name is 'Credence' right?" Jacob asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted her to confirm it.

"Yes...how did you-"

"Some friends of mine tried to help him." Jacob explained. Modesty perked up and wogged back to her human form, "Do you know Credence? Is he okay? Where is he?" The hope and excitement in her voice broke the Grimm's heart. How was he supposed to break the news that her brother was dead? Killed by magic, the magic that her 'mother' had always ranted was dangerous.

Jacob leaned back in his chair with a sigh. The smile on Modesty's face wavered, "What's wrong?" The silence that followed and the sympathetic look the Grimm gave her was all that was needed to confirm the Coyotl's worst fears. "No...."

"Modesty-"

"NO!" Jacob flinched at the shout, and watched as Modesty woged once more, this time without any signature neck roll. The lack of movement struck a chord in Jacob. This transformation was brought on by her strong emotion, by genuine hurt, and Jacob felt bad for her. He really did.

Cautiously, he moved forward and placed a hand on the distressed Coyotl's hand. Modesty's yellow eyes opened, "How?" She croaked out, "How did it happen?"

"I don't think you want to know..." Jacob warned.

"I do. He was my brother. I wanna know what happened to him!" The girl argued, a fire in her golden orbs that caused Jacob to pull away. Gathering his thoughts, Jacob rested an arm on his table, "Alright, but just know," here he put up a finger, his voice serious, "that what happened to Credence was a mistake, and though that doesn't fully excuse those responsible, they do feel horrible about it now." He licked his lips when Modesty clenched her jaw, a small growl emitting from her throat. "First and foremost, and bare with me, cause I don't really understand the entire logistics of this, but...your brother had magic...he was a wizard." Modesty opened her mouth to speak, but Jacob held up a hand , "Hold on, let me explain. He apparently had magical ancestry and by default, he had it too, but since he never went to school to learn how to control it, and add to the fact that he had to try to restrain it around your 'mother'...well...the power became unstable and he developed some sort of parasitic force...or something..." Jacob explained, trying his best to relay the information Newt had given him.

Jacob leaned back into his chair and continued, "Now, as much as I hate to say this, Ms. Barebone was right about one thing. There are witches and wizards living among us...as well as lots of other things...goblins, elves, unicorns, all that stuff. They actually have governments and their own laws, and it's pretty neat, but uh...they're pretty cautious about non-magical people, and they're pretty keen on keeping their world a secret." Jacob crossed his arms as he watched Modesty, who's expression was currently unreadable, "I guess...that's why, in the end...they did what they had to do. Not how I would have handled it, but I guess when someone's overcome with fear, they tend to act before they think."

Modesty's eyes began to water once more and Jacob quickly added, "I just want you to know, my friends and I didnt' want it to end the way it did. Yeah Credence was dangerous and hurting people, but I swear my friend wanted nothing more than to help him peacefully, but...I guess the others...they thought otherwise. Their President, was the one that gave the order." Modesty's eyes hardened in anger. "She thought she was doing what was best for everyone's safety. She was wrong, and she regrets her decision." Jacob assured, though somewhat hesitantly. He honestly didn't know if President Picquery felt bad for her rash actions, but he had to say something to ease the Coyotl. What was he supposed to say? 'Yeah the president of witches and wizards ordered your brother to be killed, and she doesn't loose any sleep at night'. Yeah that would go over nicely.

Modesty looked down at her hands, and Jacob could only guess what thoughts were going through her mind. "The witches...are they like Hexenbiest?" She wondered, still not looking the Grimm in the eye.

Jacob shook his head, "No, they're different from Hexen and Zauberbiest's. I mean they do magic and everything, but they look like regular humans." At this, Modesty finally met Jacob's gaze, wogging back to her human form, "So...there's other kinds of witches besides the Hexenbiest? I always thought that Mrs. Barebone was talking about the Wesen ones. I didn't think there were more kinds..." She said uneasily.

This caused Jacob to give a half smile, "Nah, I'm pretty sure she was talking about the wand users."

"They really use wands? I thought that was just something Mrs. Barebone made up." Modesty furrowed her brow, "I mean I had a toy wand, but I didn't think think that there were real witches that used them."

"Oh they do, and they have a whole bunch of weird words and hand movements that help them perform their spells and stuff." It seemed to Jacob that the anger had subsided, and curiosity had taken over. Jacob just hoped that MACUSA didn't somehow find out that he was exposing their existence to a 'no-maj'. 'I just gotta make sure she doesn't go around telling everyone about this...' He reasoned. He leaned forward, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Hey listen," he started, catching the girl's attention, "Everything I'm tellin' ya, about witches and magic and all...don't tell anyone okay? It's gotta be a secret...like how our world is a secret, okay?"

Modesty looked disappointed that she couldn't tell her friends about her new find, but nodded all the same. "Okay. But only because I know how important it is to stay hidden." Just as Wesen feared what humans would do to them if they were ever found out, Witches must also fear what would happen if normal people found out about magic. But then again, Modesty assumed that the Salem trials was enough to scare Witches into hiding...and if Mrs. Barebone's threats were anything to go by...it was best to stay hidden. Mary Lou may be gone, but there were still a few other followers that held the same amount of hatred out there. No...to be fair...Modesty would keep silent.

Jacob nodded, "Good. I would hate for MACUSA to come after ya if word about them came out."

"MACUSA?"

"Magical Congress of the United States of America."

"That sounds...official." Modesty voiced.

"It's their form of government. At least here in America. Different countries have different governments and leaders. In the UK where my buddy's from, they have a Ministry of Magic with a Prime Minister and everything. Here in America, they have a President." Saying it out loud, it sounded crazy, but Modesty seemed to be hanging on to every word. "So they don't live in 'covens'?" The young girl questioned.

Jacob shook his head, "Not that I've heard of."

"Hm..." That was all Modesty could say. Mrs. Barebone said there were leaders, but she never mentioned governments or presidents or the like.

Jacob watched Modesty for a moment before standing up, "Wait here, I'll be right back." He said before leaving the room. Modesty watched the Grimm leave and tensed. What was he doing? She eyed him warily when he returned a moment later holding a picture frame.

"I'm gonna show you something...just...promise to stay calm, okay?" Jacob said nervously.

"Okay..." Modesty said with uncertantity.

Jacob turned the frame and held it out for Modesty to see. Modesty leaned forward, only to jerk back when she saw the moving photograph. Her wide eyes locked with Jacob's and he gave an encouraging smile, "It's okay. It's just a picture." He offered it to the girl who after a few seconds of hesitation, took it in a shaky hand and looked down at the image.

To her surprise, she saw Jacob grinning and waving before wrapping his arm around around a tall, slim, and very pretty woman with short curly hair, probably blond if the light shade was anything to go by. The woman wrapped her arms around the Grimm and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning back to the camera and giving a big smile. To her right was another woman with short dark hair watched the two with a small smile before turning to a tall man beside her and leaning her head against his chest, making the man give a shy grin. Once the second couple broke eye contact and turned to the camera, the image seemed to reset and the actions started over again in a loop.

"Those are my closest friends. Well...Newt and Tina are friends. Queenie's my girl." Jacob explained.

"She's pretty." Modesty mused, "Are they all...?"

"Queenie and Tina are witches. Newt's a wizard."

"Wizard..." Modesty breathed, testing out the word. Mrs. Barebone had always ranted about 'witches'. She had never said anything about 'wizards', but it made sense. 'Witch' was such a feminine term where as 'Wizard' sounded more masculine.

"They look nice." The girl observed honestly.

Jacob smiled, "Oh, they are. They're the best friends a guy can ask for."

Modesty returned the smile as she handed the photo back. She then gave a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

Jacob turned to the clock hanging on the wall. It was only about a quarter past seven p.m, but the young girl looked exhausted. 'Given the type of life she's currently living, I doubt she's getting enough sleep.' Jacob mused. He placed the photo frame down on the table. "Well," he announced, "I'm sure you've had a pretty busy day and there's lot of information for you to think over. If you're ready for bed, you can take my room and like I said earlier, I'll sleep on the couch. We can talk more tomorrow over breakfast."

Modesty nodded, "Yeah I am pretty tired...but are you sure you don't mind me staying?"

Casting a glance out the kitchen window Jacob nodded, "It's still pretty bad out there. It'd feel better if you stayed here where it's safe and dry."

That was all the confirmation Modesty needed, and she took the offer gratefully. She may have been a bit unsure about staying with a stranger at first, especially since he was a Grimm and all, but after their talk, she felt she could trust him. He seemed nice enough...

When she gave another yawn, Jacob motioned her to follow him, "I'll pick up around here. You just worry about getting a good night sleep." He said as he led her to his room. Modesty followed and watched as Jacob grabbed one of the two pillows from his bed and moved around to grab his sleeping clothes.

"Thank you."

Jacob turned to the Coyotl, and she continued, "For the clean clothes...and for the food, and for a place to sleep...and for not chopping off my head."

This caused Jacob to chuckle, "No problem kiddo."

He left the room and nodded for Modesty to enter.

"Well, good night Mr. Grimm!"

"Jacob."

Modesty tilted her head, "Hm?"

"My names actually Jacob Kowalski. You can call me 'Jake', or 'Jacob', or if you want 'Mr. Kowalski' is good too. I'm fine with any of these." He shrugged with a smile.

Modesty beamed back. "How about...Mr. Jake?" She tested.

"I'll take it!" The Coyotl gave a satisfied nodd, "Alright well, good night Mr. Jake!"

"Good night Modesty." He replied before turning and making his way to the couch. After setting up his bedding, he picked up the girls' dirty clothing and made his way to the bathroom, intending to fix up the girls dress as best he could.

After an hour long struggle however, he found that some of the stains just wouldn't come out of the thin fabric, and some of the tears were worse than he thought.

Frowning, he decided that the following morning, he would ask his neighbor if her daughter had any old clothes she didn't want and wouldn't mind giving to Modesty. The young mother was friendly enough, and Jacob was sure if he explained the situation, she would comply.

'At least one dress.' Jacob thought as he laid out the dress on the now clean dinning table to dry, 'If anything, I can ask Queenie to make her a dress or two, she's a pretty fast worker...if only so Modesty has something clean to wear.'

With that in mind, Jacob changed into his night-wear, and plopped down on his couch, falling into a deep sleep moments after resting his head on the soft pillow.


End file.
